Swan Princess?
by LoZfanchick
Summary: saunaru LEMON! Sakura is promised to sauske but walks in on a very hot situation between sasuke and a certain blond boy. What does she do, what are they doing, How hot is it? i know this summary sucks, but its better than it sounds. :


SASUNARU version of the swan princess, enjoy: )

i own nothing other than this idea.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once upon a time there was a young Princess and a young Prince. The day the princess was born the young prince gave her a necklace.

At that moment, both the Prince's father and the Princess's mother had the same idea. They would have there children wed.

Since that day every summer Princess Sakura would meet with Prince Sasuke at his palace.

At first they didn't get along, in fact you could say they hated each other. Yet over the years feelings changed and new resolves were reached.

Sakura was now 18 most of the other Princess's in the world had been wed by now so this would be her last meeting with Prince Sasuke unless they agreed to marry.

Now Sakura was fully ready to marry Sasuke; last summer while she was on the boat back to her own kingdom she realized that she had fallen in love with the stoic Uchiha.

They arrived at the palace and Sakura walked into the palace with a smile on her face fully ready to announce her love for Sasuke. She walked into the ballroom but he wasn't in there. But she heard a noise from the door leading out of the ballroom.

So she walked elegantly over to the door her white dress flowing with the light breeze the windows let through.

Her dress was a full length white dress with some small red rose buds sown into it. Her pink hair was left flowing and to finish it off she wore the necklace Sasuke had given her.

She smiled and reached for the doorknob. Once she twisted it the words began to flow from her mouth like an elegant song.

"Sasuke I've finally realized that I..." She stopped mid sentence.

And just stared at the scene in front of her; she still smiled but her eyes were wide with shock but her face still showed happiness.

Inside was Sasuke along with his best friend Naruto. Well Sakura thought they were just best friends but this kind of cleared her views.

Sasuke's feelings did indeed change, completely. He was no longer attracted to woman at all; no he was much more interested in guys, more specifically Naruto.

Sasuke had Naruto pinned to the wall with Naruto's legs wrapped around his waist and a string of saliva was between them until Sasuke licked his lips, breaking it. Naruto's arms were around Sasuke's neck; unlike Sasuke though he was blushing at the embarrassment of being caught while Sasuke just looked like nothing was happening of interest.

Sasuke casually put Naruto down and straightened himself up. Then he wrapped arm around Naruto's shoulders.

"Hello Sakura." He greeted unemotional.

Naruto blushed and hid his face. "Hi."

Sakura's smile had dropped by now and they all stood there in an awkward silence for a while before Sakura coughed then proceeded to say.

"I think I have an idea on how to make this visit fun." She was also blushing but smiling to.

"I'm not doing this!" Naruto said embarrassed.

"You have to." Sasuke said smirking he actually enjoyed this idea.

"No I don't!" Naruto yelled back up to Sasuke.

"Yes you do!" Yelled Sakura.

Sakura was sitting on a chair by the bed that Naruto was lying on and Sasuke was hovering over him. She was gripping the arm chairs frustrated, Naruto just always stopped things right when they were getting hot.

"Says who?!" Naruto yelled over to her.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched from how load they both were being.

"Says me!" She retorted.

"Why should I listen to you?!"

"Because you owe me!"

Sasuke was definitely thinking of just knocking both of them out at this point.

"What?! How do I owe you?!" He yelled still lying under Sasuke.

Sakura huffed and folded her hands on her laps and looked at Naruto with an obviously fake frightened face.

"B...because you scarred me Naruto."

Naruto glared at her. "What?"

"That image will be permanently in my brain corrupting me slowly." She fell back into the chair as if dieing.

"Yet, you're sitting there and demanding that Sasuke and I have sex in front of you!" He yelled.

Sakura sat straight in her chair and glared at him.

_Ok that's enough._ Sasuke thought.

Before anymore yelling could begin, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's chin and thrusted his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Instantly shutting Sakura and Naruto up, Sakura smiled again and continued to watch.

Sasuke used his fingers and tongue to make Naruto forget Sakura was even there, and it worked. Since both of them were only in there undergarments already Sasuke had been put on hold for long enough. Every time he got into it, Naruto just had to notice Sakura or she had to yell and break him out of Sasuke's trance.

No, he'd been put through to much. No, no more waiting today, he took Naruto's undergarments off along with his then he pushed Naruto further up the bed until they were near the headboard.

Sasuke didn't bother preparing Naruto since well, lets just say if Sakura had gotten there half an hour earlier there might've been more trouble.

He pushed himself fully into Naruto. Naruto screamed and his eyes bulged open tearing, his hands frantically searched for something to hold, he finally found the bars in the headboard and held onto those, digging his nails into the wood.

Sasuke hushed him and waited for him to give a sign that he was ready. Naruto grunted then pushed himself more towards Sasuke, signaling he was ready for him to move. Sasuke happily complied.

He pulled fully out only leaving his head and pushed back in. he did this over and over and stopped only when Naruto screamed his name.

He paused to savor the moment; he loved how Naruto called out to him. Thrust after thrust, they were relentless. Sakura was fanning herself with both hands to try to keep herself from fainting.

Finally both of them called out each others names cumming allover each other. Sakura squealed in delight and pumped her fists in the air.

"That was Hot!" She cheered.

Sasuke shook his head at her and covered himself and Naruto up. Sakura left the room still cheering. After she had left Sasuke turned to Naruto and cuddled up next to him then fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**well there you go. hope you enjoyed: )**


End file.
